Whispers of the Sand
by bendelgrl
Summary: After being forced into a marriage to her childhood friend, Sabella doesn't recognize the man her husband has become. Can she melt the ice that has formed around the high priest's heart or will she once again fall victim to the men who control her life? Set in ancient Egypt, this is a fanfic featuring a romance between Priest Seto & an original character. Please read and review :)


"Hehehe" a small girl giggled from under the stone breakfast table. 'He'll never find me in here' she thought to herself.

As she hid under the linens, a young boy entered the room. He smirked as he saw the rustle of cloth and feigned ignorance. "Hmmm, I wonder where Sabella has gone. I guess I'll just have to go to the bazaar by myself." he sighed as he glanced towards the linen covered stone table.

Quickly, the small girl emerged as her almond colored hair rustled behind her. Her large dark blue eyes were wide in fear of being left behind. The boy stifled a laugh at her wild appearance.

"No! No! No!" the little girl shrieked as she pounced on the boy. "I want to go too Seto!" He laughed as he easily carried her out of the house.

Seto smiled as he watched Sabella marvel at the variety of different spices and trinkets. Her simplicity amused him as she pulled him to take a look at the vendor's products. "Look Seto, it's like a rainbow. Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

Sabella Nefertari was the only daughter of one of the high ranking officials in the pharaoh's court. As one of his most trusted advisors, the pharaoh had sent the little girl to the house of Seth for protection at the tender age of four.

Thus, the two children grew up together. To Seto, Sabella was like a sister to him and he would protect her against any adversary. Now thirteen, Seto took the hand of his ten year old companion and braved the crowd.

"Did you see the Nile, Seto? They say that the Gods have blessed the land with the great river and that the pharaoh is the great bridge between our worlds." she chattered as the two made their way back to the house.

When they entered the stone walls, Seto noticed his mother looking sadly at the pair. "Mother, what is it?" he questioned.

"Seto." she warned when a hooded figure came from the dark corner. He bowed at the pair.

"It is time be returned home. Her eleventh birthday has just passed and the pharaoh has deemed that the court is safe enough for her to return home. We've come with the guards to escort her to the palace." he explained.

Seto held on to Sabella. 'They can't just take her away from him. How would he know that she was safe? How could he protect her if she left?' he thought to himself. She looked at him in confusion.

"Seto, what's wrong? This is wonderful news! Now you and mummy can come live with me at the castle! And I've heard there's even a pool!" she said clapping her hands excitedly. The man interrupted.

" , I'm sorry to disappoint you, but only you will be leaving with us." he explained.

Her demeanor changed instantly as she processed the information "No" she whispered as she gripped onto Seto's arm "I'm not going with you." Seto's mind was blank and he couldn't think. His family was loyal to the pharaoh, but he didn't want Sabella to be taken away from him. He knew she would be able to experience more things at the castle and he couldn't be selfish with her. Her father and the pharaoh would protect her and deep down, he knew that she was safer at the palace.

"You have to go Sabella" he said harshly.

"Seto" she whispered as tear brimmed her eyes "I'm not going without you or mummy."

" She is not your mother and I am not your brother" he continued "we were merely following the pharaoh's orders. Anyways, you'll have a better life under the protection of the court and your father. Goodbye Sabella." he said simply as he motioned for the man and his guards to take her away.

"Seto! Seto! Don't let them take me away! Make them stop!" she screamed as the men easily placed her into the hantoor despite her struggles and kicking. Seto closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill. He breathed deeply as his mother comforted him with a warm embrace. 'She's gone. She's gone' he whispered to himself.

**5 Years Later…**

Sabella stared out the window as her handmaiden wove intricate braids with her silk-like almond hair. Though Sabella did not possess the traditional dark Egyptian hair and eyes, her beauty was envied throughout the kingdom as her features were a startlingly unique contrast to her tanned skin.

But, Sabella didn't seem to care about her looks as other women in the kingdom did. She never wore the fashionable kohl eyeliners and never shopped in the bazaars for fabrics. Instead, she busied herself with her studies and spent the days staring out into the East.

Her maid had just finished dressing the girl when another girl rushed inside. She gave a quick bow before relaying her message. " Your father and the pharaoh have requested your presence in the throne room" she said breathlessly. Sabella nodded her understanding and slowly made her way through the corridors and down the stone staircase.

The guards moved aside to let the lithe beauty pass. "My pharaoh, father" she bowed.

"Sabella" "Daughter" the two greeted.

"We have a matter of great importance to discuss with you. As you know, your sixteenth birthday is only days away," he started. Sabella feigned a smile and he continued. "The pharaoh and I have spoken and we think it would be ideal for you to marry. What do you think of the idea, my dear."

Serena looked at the two in slight confusion. " It's an idea I don't think of…" she said simply.

"Many girls younger than you have children already and the match is most suitable." her father explained as the pharaoh nodded.

"Yes, Sabella. After my father's death and my ascension to the throne, the need to solidify loyalties is here. My court must be strong and a marriage between you and my high priest would be ideal for the kingdom as would heirs. I think you'll be very satisfied with the arrangement as the priest is a very intelligent man."

Serena nodded in defeat. It wasn't as if her protests and cries would do anything for her. She had learned that early on. If the pharaoh or any man of high ranking wanted to see something done, it usually would be done. After she was delivered to the palace, she had yelled, cried and even attempted several failed escapes after being told she would never return to her childhood village. He words and actions meant nothing and Sabella knew she would never be heard.

"Of course my pharaoh." she bowed.


End file.
